Frighten Friend
by RLS169
Summary: Ratchet meets Clank, a small robot. They embark on a journey around the galaxy to save it from the sinister, Drek. He takes pieces of planets and put it into his planet.


Frighten Friend

On the planet Veldin live a lombax named Ratchet. Has yellow skin, almost like fur and has a tail, Ratchet wares clothes and carries an Ommiwrench. Ratchet was fixing his ship, until he seen a ship that crashed over yonder. Ratchet walked over there and seen a small robot "What's your name?" Ratchet asked. Clank replied, "The name is Clank." Clank follows Ratchet to the broken ship; Ratchet did not know how to fix it. So Clank looked at the ship, and he made it work. That night, Clank how he escaped from his planet and the evil leader of the Robot Manufactures, Drek. Ratchet knew there were other planets, but not a terrible tyrant. Ratchet and Clank became good friends. In the morning Ratchet seen some robots beyond the hill, they were looking for Clank. Ratchet woke up Clank and they fled in the ship. They went to the nearest planet, Norvalist. It was under attack from ships and ground troops. When they landed, the ship blew up. Ratchet went to the Gagatron Vender. This is a place where you buy ammo and weapons that will rip your world. Ratchet bought: flamethrower, shield energizer, turret thrower, suck cannon, rocket launcher, bouncer gun, and sniper rifle. These guns will help save the universe from Drek. Ratchet dismantles the robots with his Ommiwrench. They succumb to his power, the robots fled and they call there destroyer ship in too destroy the bridge. The bridge was not crossable, but before that a gadget named slingshot was before him. Ratchet acquired the slingshot, Clank was on the back of Ratchet and he seen a small orb in the sky. It was for the slingshot; Ratchet shot it and made it across the demolished bridge. Ratchet too his flamethrower, and burn the new robots that called reinforcements in. All robots are done, and a man came out and said "Don't kill me, what are you, assassins, or bounty hunters, or mercenaries?" Ratchet explained, "Are ship was destroyed, we need a new ship." The man gave them a ship, and the planet was saved from the robots. They went to the next planet named, Mallocose.

The Destroyed Planet

On the planet, Mallocose, they seen war tanks and troops of robots with armor and guns that shot 100 shots quickly. The robots enslaved the people that lived there, Ratchet seen them and they were upset and in shock. Ratchet lay on the ground and snipe the hell out of the robots. 1-by-1 they were dying. Ratchet had disintegrated all the robots and minions, in the distance there were some tanks with massive artillery. Ratchet went upon the building and threw his rocket launcher over his shoulder. Boom, boom, boom. That's the sound that was adhering from the distance. The tanks were destroyed and Ratchet moved along to his goal, save the planet, at best. Ratchet had a new obstacle the bridge was out, but to the left of him was a metal walkway. Maybe if he had metal boots he can walk on surfaces like that, he can get across. He went back to his ship and seen a new passage way of grind poles and slingshots. Ratchet walked over to the section, the grinding began, jumped over the first hole and then immediatelythrew his slingshot at the green target. Clank helped Ratchet glided over the fire, almost burned his tail. Ratchet seen something glowing in the distance, it was the grind boots. But there was of course something in the way, it was multiple and dead ends of rails. Ratchet missed his timing of his jump and hit the mine, and he was falling. His wrench had caught a rail under him, and hanging at dear life. Clank tried to wake up Ratchet from consciousness, suddenly Ratchet woke up and moved along the rest of the rail and made it too the island. Got them, the magnetic boots are his now. Teleported back to the broken bridge put on the shoes and then walked across the metal pipes. Disaster, this part of the city was all ruble and full of loud noises. Ratchet seen a big AA gun, it was working. Ratchet actually did not see any obstacles in his way. Walked into the AA gun and started to kill the ships in the air. One, two, and three ships annihilated, the debris from the ships were massive. Much debris came close the AA gun, almost was destroyed. Ratchet got off the AA gun, he seen no more war ships in the sky. They are no more on this lifeless planet, but maybe survivors hid in the darkness. Ratchet heard he next disturbance, Chairman Drek was on Ratchet's home planet, Veldin. He built a gun that could destroy it and many other planets. Ratchet and Clank dashed to the planet, and to try to save it from being disintegrated.

Saving His Home Planet

They are on the planet, Veldin, seems to be different this time around. Soldiers in the air with guns and ships that patrolled the area, Ratchet did not care if he was killed; he just wanted to save his planet. Ratchet put his shield on and laid three turrets down, click, click, click, the sound was made by them. Unleashing bullets like crazy, after a few minutes all enemies around Ratchet and Clank were gone. Ratchet seen Drek running, but not seeing the ship above in the distance, it shot a bomb. Ratchet was knocked against the wall. Clank was hurting, but Ratchet was up and vibrant. Clank was all okay and ready to go on. Used the thruster pack from Clank to get to Drek faster, finally Ratchet was at the feet of Drek. But Drek was running away t his bomb, and trying to protect it. Ratchet jumped over the platforms and watched the places where he jumped just broke and collapse. Ratchet was on a pillar, while Drek was in a mechanical suit. Shot homing rockets to Ratchet, double back flip over the barrage of rockets. Left the side of pillar to crack. Drek made an attack that blew the pillar up, Segment were falling quickly and Ratchet barley made it off. Ratchet seen Drek stop it was the big gun, and a ring pole that went around the whole circle. Drek shot after shot after shot of volley missiles into the air. A green light behind them, they plunged into the ground with explosions that did mini seismic waves in the radius. Ratchet hit the button and sent Drek into space, Drek was stuck up there. The button lifted and Ratchet hit it, bam, and direct hit towards Drek. Finally Drek was no more, but after that the gun made an explosion that knocked Ratchet and Clank off the edge. Clank hanging at dear life, while Ratchet was holding him. The circuits in Clank's arm were giving. The two fell, Clank's arm was broken. Ratchet confidently yelled, "We got to fix that arm!" That made Clank and happy and the two friends were now better friends.


End file.
